From the Moon to Mars
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: The stare has changed into something completely desperate and filled with desire. Makoto won't admit to it, but nothing will stop him from having a taste of Haruka. (Some plot? Maybe? Maybe... )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dedicated to my lovely babies. You girls know who you are!**

**Warnings: This is gonna get dirty. (That of course will happen in chapter 2. The first chapter is clean.)**

**Beta'd by my boyfriend-sensie.**

* * *

From the Moon to Mars

As Makoto stared at Haruka, a sudden thought came into his head. He was always _staring_. Or maybe it was more like watching? Watching for a reaction different from that smooth stoic look that Haruka always wore. Watching for perhaps that very rare quirk of a lip that would tell him Haruka was having a good time. It was simple things like that he looked for constantly nowadays.

Makoto was no mind reader, but he'd like to say he was a Haru-professional. Growing up with Haruka meant that he had done many years of this "watching". Close watching, too. Most of the time, he did it just to see if he could get a new reaction out of his beloved Haru-chan. When Haruka _did_ show a small smile that he tried to hide, it make Makoto's heart soar with triumph that _he_ was the one that had put that smile there.

He snapped out of his ongoing stare the moment Haruka tilted his head and locked eyes with him. They were in their first class of the day. Makoto liked school and it was easy for him, but that didn't mean he always paid attention… especially not when Haru was sitting next to him. In his eyes, Haru was like this brand new burger at a fast food place. Intriguing, fresh, and most of all something he wanted to sink his teeth into as soon as possible. It hadn't always been like that though.

Before high school he had been seeing the world with rose colored glasses. He tried to only remember the most special and fun parts of his childhood. Most of those memories included ones with all his friends. Haruka was one of them, but Nagisa and Rin were important too. But now… everything was spinning. Those glasses were off, crushed under his own foot. He was seeing perfectly clear except for that one thing that would sometimes cloud his vision. That cloud was Haruka.

It wasn't necessarily a bad cloud, but it left Makoto feeling odd. Of course, he wasn't oblivious to what this dazed state of his meant. He knew for a fact that his feelings for Haru were turning into something more than just the standard "friend". This was something that always happened, yes? He could care less about that though. Haru was in his line of sight. He always had been, but now it was almost like there was this longing that was pulling him towards Haru. Pulling him in hard and there wasn't a way to stop it unless the line snapped and he dropped into the ocean.

"Makoto, what is it?" Haruka's voice brought him to the surface. Makoto realized he had been staring once again. He smiled his famous light hearted smile and waved his hand.

"Ah, it's nothing. Sorry. I was just thinking about when we were kids." Makoto tried to keep his voice down, aware that the teacher could call him out for disrupting class at any minute. He hadn't completely lied to Haru, but what else was he going to say? _Nothing Haru-chan, just thinking about inviting myself over to your house later for a little fun…_

Haruka nodded and went back to doodling in his note book. Makoto let out a quick sigh of relief. He actually _could_ ask to go over to Haru's house, but he didn't know if he could keep his cool. It had been increasingly harder each day to remain in control of himself. When he was around Haruka and their other friends, it was easier. But if Makoto was alone with Haru… his head started to fill with a few select images that he blinked away.

Why was it so hard to be a teenager?

* * *

"Haru-channn! You should have a sleep over! That would be super fun!"

The boys of the swimming club were changing into their swim suits for practice when Nagisa sprung up the idea. Makoto wanted to give Nagisa a big thumbs-down for that one. If Haru had a sleepover (which he Makoto doubted Haru would ever agree too) then that spelled bad news for himself. Sure, a sleepover would be a great time with Nagisa and Rei, but the actual sleeping part, now that would possibly be the biggest challenge. Lately, Makoto had been having several dreams that he didn't want anyone finding out about, especially not Haru-chan.

"Since this is the fifth time today you've bugged me about it, fine. You can all come over tonight. Bring something to do and eat before you come over since none of you like mackerel very much," Haruka said with a sigh as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Makoto could have cried right then and here. Cried from happiness perhaps? He didn't know. Inside him there was a giant storm going on, but outside, he was the three C's. Cool, calm, and collected. He gave a big smile, trying to look at Haruka's face and not his almost naked body.

"It'll be fun to stay at your place, Haru-chan. I like your cooking though, there's nothing wrong with mackerel."

He was being honest when he said he liked Haruka's cooking too. Sure, it was just fish, but it was tasty fish. Haru could probably open his own little restaurant or something… though people would get sick of fish being the only thing on the menu. Makoto stripped out of his clothes like the rest of his friends and put his jammer on. He was once again disappointed that Haru already wore his suit like underwear so he didn't have to change. Then again… it wouldn't be a good thing to be popping a boner in front of all his friends. And that was going to happen if he didn't stop thinking about a naked Haru.

Makoto forced himself to settle down and quickly made for the cold water of the pool.

* * *

After he had went home and waited a good hour to go to Haru's house, Makoto slowly walked his way there. He didn't want to be the first one because then they'd be alone. Half a year ago, that would have been fine, but not now. Now he absolutely could not predict what would happen if he was alone with Haruka. Especially if Haruka was in just his jammer and an apron. Good lord, that had been one of the most attractive things he had ever seen.

Makoto took a deep breath before ringing Haruka's doorbell. A minute passed before Haruka opened the door wide to let him in. He had that blank expression on his face… well maybe it wasn't "blank" but it wasn't very readable. Though, he could tell that Haru was a bit excited for the sleepover. He just had this feeling.

"Hey, Haru-chan. Are the others here yet?" Makoto asked as smoothly as he could. He didn't want to come across as eager but…

"No. Nagisa said he and Rei would be here around seven thirty. I thought that's what time you were going to show up too." Haru shut the door quietly behind his friend.

Makoto glanced at the clock Haru had hanging up in the hallway. It was only a little after six. Well shit. He must not have heard that part about coming over later. Now he was screwed for sure. He had done it to himself, too. Not paying attention at all during practice because his mind was blissfully elsewhere in a world where Haru wasn't his friend, but his-

"Makoto?"

He blinked and found Haruka standing in front of him, giving him a small expression of worry. Makoto couldn't have that. Haruka should not be worrying about him at all because there was nothing to worry about. He wanted Haruka happy and, dare he say it, free of burdens. As quick as he could, Makoto grinned and slipped off his shoes.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. I was trying to remember if I put my jammer in the wash before I left home. I'm pretty sure I did." Another lie, but hell, he couldn't afford to _not_ lie right now.

"Ah." It seemed Haruka had bought it and made his way to the kitchen. Makoto wanted to follow him, but instead let his eyes watch that tight ass he had been thinking about so much recently. Haruka was actually wearing some blue basketball shorts instead of his jammer, but Makoto would bet a thousand yen that underneath Haru's shorts was some sort of swim wear. He wondered if Haru even owned any real underwear.

"I'm going to drop my bag off in your room quick if that's okay." Makoto asked as Haru rounded the corner. He heard the other hum in agreement, and he headed to Haru's room.

Makoto loved being in Haru's room. Well, he loved being in Haru's house, but his friend's room was the best place. It smelled like Haru the most and looked like Haru the most and hell, it probably even tasted like Haru the most. But he wasn't about to lick the floor or anything. Makoto dropped his bag next to Haruka's bed and resisted the urge to press his face into the pillows that were neatly resting on top. He wanted to just bury himself in the blankets and wait until Haru came looking for him. But what excuse would he have then? That he was tired and decided to take a nap? Makoto was pretty sure Haru wouldn't buy that.

Makoto would have also liked to look around Haru's room a bit more closely, like in the drawers and such, but he respected his friend's privacy enough to resist and instead went to the kitchen where Haru was heating up a pan of oil. Makoto came into the room as quietly as possible and stopped just inside the doorway. He watched Haru, who now had an apron on, swirl the oil around the pan. He had a strong need to go up to Haru from behind and hold him, but he didn't. He couldn't. At least, not now.

Haruka slowly placed a fillet into his pan and a loud sizzling filled the room. Makoto decided to take a seat at the table, hoping Haru would cook some fish for him too. He hadn't eaten at home, much too busy thinking of what might happen in the future between them. Haru heard him pull out a chair and glanced at him. His expression didn't change but Makoto offered a warm smile.

"You'll make me some too, yea? I haven't eaten since lunch."

Haruka gave him a nod and went back to cooking, seemingly oblivious to what Makoto might be hiding behind that caring smile of his.

* * *

After they were both full on fish and some raw veggies that Haru had lying around in his fridge, they went into the living room to wait for Nagisa and Rei to show up. Since it was seven, they didn't have to wait long. Makoto let himself fall onto the comfortable couch and relaxed. He was doing just fine all alone with Haru. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. There were still urges, but they were faint and Makoto could easily remove them from his mind.

Haruka grabbed the remote before sitting down next to Makoto. He switched on the TV and pressed in a few numbers that took him to some anime that Makoto had never seen before. He didn't mind though. Anime was fine.

"I usually only watch swimming news if there is any, or the weather, but I don't think you want to watch those. Anime is fine, right? I don't really have any movies, otherwise I'd put one of those in," Haru asked as he set the remote down next to him and pressed himself into the couch, looking at Makoto.

"This is fine for now. I'm sure Nagisa will bring some scary movie or something… not that I really want to watch that, but…" Makoto trailed off, really hoping that Nagisa did _not_ bring a horror movie.

"Hmph. If you get scared you can hold my hand."

Makoto knew for a fact that Haru was teasing him. He even had that super tiny little smirk on his face that drove Makoto crazy. Even if it was a tease, Makoto took a shocked breath in, eyes widening slightly. It had startled him and he needed to quickly cover it up before Haru noticed something amiss.

"Haha, good one, Haru-chan. I think I'd be able to make it through just fine though." Makoto gave a laugh that sounded a little too forced and looked back at the TV quickly, trying to seem interested in the show. Haruka's smirk turned into a small frown.

"Makoto-" "Haru-chan-"

Both of them stopped abruptly, not wanting to talk over the other person. Makoto turned back to Haruka and waited, knowing that he would go first if he didn't say anything. Haruka's face had turned different though. He almost looked a little… shy now? This was new, very new indeed, and it intrigued Makoto.

"It's just… You've been acting a little different lately. You always say you're thinking about when we were little or something when I ask you, but I'm pretty sure you are lying," Haru spoke slowly, keeping eye contact with Makoto, who was by now losing his grip on his emotions ever so slightly.

"Wh-why would you think that, Haru-chan? I guess I've just been busy lately. I mean I want to find a part time job if I can, to help pay for some of our club activities and, you know, summer is right around the corner-"

"You're lying. I can tell. I know exactly the face you make when you lie and you've had it on all day today."

The pit of Makoto's stomach twisted. He had been that easily found out? Was there nothing he could hide from Haru? He swore he was being careful enough… Makoto hung his head, hands gripping onto the couch tight. He didn't know what to say. If he lied again would Haru know for sure? How could he get out of this easily without revealing what he had really been thinking about? He didn't know. He just did not know.

Haruka's expression softened a bit and he put his own hand over Makoto's right. Makoto gave a small jerk and looked at the hand on top of his own before allowing himself to meet Haru's eyes. Those god damn eyes that were full of fire and bliss when Haru was swimming, but now held something different. They held concern and a few other things that Makoto had no clue about. All he knew for sure was that Haru's hand on his was warm. It made him want to do something crazy. Do something that would cross that delicate boundary line between being friends and becoming lovers. Makoto thought he was just stupid enough to try it, because maybe he'd never had a chance as perfect as this one.

"Makoto, it's o-"

As soon as Haru's mouth was in the process of shaping the word 'okay' Makoto dove in. He flipped his hand and over and held onto Haru's tightly. He didn't want him getting away too easily. Makoto decided that closing his eyes was not an option as he let himself kiss Haru softly. He didn't want to miss the way those eyes lit up in shock. Makoto waited for the moment Haru pulled away and gave him a good punch to the face. He knew it would probably happen, so he enjoyed the heat of Haru's lips as much as he could for a few seconds.

The punch never came. In fact, Haru didn't pull away at all. Makoto watched as Haru's eyes took on an unfocused look and felt him push back onto his own lips. The hand he held gave his a squeeze and Makoto almost lost it. He just about pushed Haru down and got right on top of him. In fact, he probably would have, but the doorbell rang loudly. Makoto quickly pulled himself away, face flushed. He noticed that Haru's was a little pink, but not as colored as his own was. Without saying anything, Haruka got up and went to the door and Makoto let himself sneak off to the bathroom where he could compose himself.

Once there he splashed cold water onto his face and took deep breaths. He could hear Nagisa's sing song voice out in the hallway. All he could think was _Holy shit I just kissed Haru-chan and he kissed me back._

He didn't want to elaborate on it though. He couldn't let himself. Makoto had to get out there and have a good time with his friends. He couldn't let anything show through his usually cheerful demeanor. After everyone was gone tomorrow, that's when he'd talk to Haru about what had happened.

Makoto hurried out of the bathroom and found his friends in the living room he had just been in. Apparently Nagisa had brought his video game console with and was hooking it up while Rei showed Haru a DVD that was all about different butterflies. Makoto put on a smile and greeted everyone.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry that I switch between "Haru" and "Haruka" so much. Also, sorry if this isn't completely and utterly fantastic. I'm rusty and haven't written porn in many months. I'm giving it my best shot though. Thanks for reading.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

While everyone was still awake, Makoto tried to let his mind wander to everything but Haru. He knew that tomorrow he'd have a chance to talk everything over with his friend once Nagisa and Rei were gone. For now, he focused on the video game that Nagisa had asked him to play.

Even though he was concentrating on having a good time with his friends, his thoughts tried to pull him into remembering that kiss. Remembering the way Haru had given in. It still utterly shocked Makoto that Haru would accept being kissed by him. He would almost say things were going too fast… Well, it _might _have gone too fast if the other guys wouldn't have shown up.

Would Haruka let Makoto touch him? A kiss was a kiss but anything more than that was getting into risky territory. He didn't know if Haru was up for anything sex related. There was this tiny part of Makoto that wanted to force himself on Haru, but that part of himself he didn't like. Makoto wanted Haru to fully want him. No forcing and nothing one-sided.

And he was thinking about Haru again. Makoto shook his head and stretched his fingers around the controller in his hand. He refocused his eyes on tv screen to the car he was driving. He didn't mind video games. They were fun with friends but he personally didn't have much experience with them.

"Haru-chan? Can you get the snacks I brought with out of my bag please?" Nagisa called to Haruka, who was in the kitchen finding something to drink. He didn't respond but did as he was asked. Nagisa had brought some assorted flavors of mochi and pocky to share with his friends. Haruka stripped the candy of it packaging. He took out a purple taro mochi and kneeled next to where Makoto was sitting on the ground. Makoto suddenly became aware of how close Haru was getting and swallowed. What was he going to do…?

Haruka placed the soft candy in front of Makoto's mouth.

"Open," Haru demanded of Makoto's mouth. Within a second his mouth was open and the mochi was pushed inside slowly. Makoto was sure that Haru purposely locked eyes with him while he was hand fed. For a moment, time froze while Makoto chewed the candy. It was a fairly big piece and hard to eat at once but he swallowed it down soon enough. The intimate staring contest was interrupted by Nagisa complaining.

"No fair! Haru-chan, feed me too."

"Nagisa, I can hold a stick of pocky for you to eat if you want," Rei offered. But Nagisa shook his head and put on his best pouting face.

"I want to play the pocky game with Haru-chan!"

Both Haruka and Makoto turned to Nagisa and gave him a stern "no" at the same time. The room took on silence for a small while before everyone but Nagisa started laughing. Not wanting Nagisa to feel too sad, Haruka gave in and shoved a piece of pocky into the smaller boy's mouth to shut his whining up. It worked and the night went on smoothly.

* * *

The sleeping arrangements were made once the clock hit two am. It was Saturday, but Nagisa had a cousin's birthday party to go to later and Rei wanted to catch up on a book he was currently very much into. That left Makoto free to either stay at Haruka's or go home. He definitely wanted to talk to Haru before going home so that wasn't really the best option. Makoto guessed he could always just ignore what happened. If he did, he was sure Haru wouldn't bring it up again.

But he didn't want to ignore it. There was a chance that Haru actually wanted to maybe kind of be his boyfriend and he couldn't let that chance escape. Makoto one hundred percent wanted to change his relationship with Haru from just friends into something more. Though, if worse came to worse, he could most likely deal with a rejection from Haru, as long as they'd stay friends.

It all came down to Makoto just flat out asking Haruka if he wanted to be together with him. Not much would change. They'd still go shopping together and swim together and everything else that friends did with the added bonus that they'd get to be sexual. Which was what Makoto wanted. Wanted a lot.

Makoto laid claim to the futon in Haru's room, telling Nagisa and Rei they could share the couch in the living room. Nagisa immediately called this out.

"Why can't I sleep in here too?" Nagisa frowned and squeezed the king sized pillow he had toted along with him and frowned.

"Because there's only one futon," Makoto explained as gently as he could. "The couch is way more comfortable than the futon anyways."

"But I want to sleep in Haru-chan's room too."

Nagisa was putting up quite the fight and Makoto was at a loss about what else to say. He didn't really mind if Nagisa stayed in the room, but he was becoming a little possessive of Haru. Which was most likely uncalled for. Haru wasn't his (yet) so he shouldn't be acting as if he was.

Haruka stepped in before Makoto got the chance to say anything more.

"Nagisa, you talk in your sleep. Rei sleeps like a rock so you two can sleep in the same room and no one will be bothered."

This of course got Nagisa flustered and he went off on a rant about how he never got to sleep in Haru's room when he came over and that he totally _didn't _talk in his sleep. Makoto sighed. Might as well let the kid have his way. He had to deal with this kind of stuff daily with Ran and Ren.

"Okay Nagisa, you can sleep on the futon in here with Haru. I'll sleep in the living room with Rei," Makoto gave in, going to Haru's closet where he knew there were spare blankets and pillows. He wasn't too upset. He knew that Nagisa liked to cling to Haru a lot ever since they were grade-schoolers, so he let him be.

Later he would be able to talk in peace with Haru.

* * *

Makoto was awoken by Rei getting up from the couch. They had shared it, Rei sleeping one way and Makoto sleeping the other so that their legs were side by side. It wasn't like they slept for too long. It was only nine thirty when Rei told his still sleepy friends that he was leaving.

After he left, everyone else fell back asleep until it was Nagisa's turn to leave at noon. This time Haruka and Makoto stayed up. Haruka offered to cook breakfast for Makoto and himself.

"Go for it. Do you have any eggs? And maybe some squid?" Makoto had come back into Haru's bedroom for his bag and was rummaging through it for a clean shirt. He found one and changed into it.

"I think I have some. I'm going to make fish too."

Makoto smiled to himself. Haru was much like a wife sometimes. It was a bit endearing really. It made Makoto feel extremely happy inside. He headed to the bathroom where he washed his face and gave his hair a comb through. Didn't want to look too messy in front of Haru. Funny thing was, he didn't remember ever caring before about what he looked like in front of his friend.A while later he headed to the kitchen where Haru was putting two full plates onto the table. Makoto sat down and said nothing except for a quiet "Itadakimasu" before digging in. Haru's cooking tasted like home. If he could, Makoto would eat at Haru's house every day for every meal.

They didn't exchange any words while they ate. Makoto was busy going over many things in his head. He tried to plan out what he was going to say to Haru once they were done. The ideas that were laid out were simple and easy to understand. He didn't want to accidentally complicate things by phrasing something wrong. It was also nice to just eat and think, not having to worry about coming up with a conversation.

Makoto helped clean up the dishes after they were done with lunch. Still not saying anything, Makoto went to Haruka's room and took a seat on his bed. All those urges from yesterday were gone. It was time to get serious.

Haruka came into the room wearing the same expressionless face he always wore. Without hesitating he sat close to Makoto, only an inch of space between them. Makoto looked at Haru's face for a while before saying anything. Might as well cut straight to the chase then…

"Haru, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Haruka glanced at him and let out a small huff. Makoto didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing until Haruka answered him.

"You forgot the 'chan'."

Makoto gave him a wild eyed look before trying to smuggle his laughter. He covered his mouth with his hands and squinted his eyes shut. This was too damn good. He had purposely left off the 'chan' in order to appear more serious, but it seems that he should have kept it on. Makoto composed himself but left on a grin and tried again.

"Okay. Haru-_chan, _will you be my boyfriend?"

He watched as Haru's face lit up with one of those ultra-rare smiles that were bigger than his usual almost invisible smirks. It made Makoto's heart give a hard thump in his chest. He was sure Haru had heard it.

"Yes, I will."

Makoto let out a pleased sigh but there was still something else he had to go over with Haruka though before anything else.

"Haru-chan… I don't want to rush into this. I mean, I don't want to rush _you _into this. We can do things like we usually do, but the whole sex part… I want you to be ready."

He hoped Haru would get what he was saying. . He wanted to give him time to adjust to their relationship become just rushing in and banging him. Makoto didn't want it to be like that between them, just sex friends. He genuinely admired and loved Haru and disrupting their already good relationship was something he would not do. It was strange. Makoto felt at ease when talking to Haru, even though the subject was blush-worthy.

Haruka put on a questioning look and asked, "You mean like you want to give us time to prepare?"

That was exactly it! Makoto nodded and pulled Haru into a hug. He rested his chin on Haru's shoulder.

"Let's give it a month and see. That way we'll both have enough time to think things over and get ready. I'm still going to kiss you though…"

Makoto turned his head and gave Haru's ear a quick kiss before letting him go and standing. He noticed Haru was a bit red in the face and smiled.

"Anything specific you want to do today?" Makoto asked.

"Swim." Was the answer Haru gave. Makoto had known all along that he'd say that.

"Then let's see if the school will let us practice for a bit."

A month would go by in no time.

* * *

They were in Haruka's room, but it was twenty-eight days later and Makoto was twenty-eight times hornier than he had ever been. It had been a normal Friday night for them. They swam after school then went to the park for a while before getting some take out to bring back to Haru's place. Now they were laying on Haru's bed and Makoto couldn't keep his hands to himself.

There of course had been kisses and very many of them at that in the last month. Sometimes short, quick, sneaky kisses that he'd give Haru after helping him out of the pool. Sometimes drawn out heated kisses that they had shared while Haru was trying to cook. There were even a few feathery touches Makoto would give Haru's chest if he found him in the morning in the tub. But for the most part, Makoto had kept to himself. He wanted to experience everything in full when Haru was ready.

And Haru was ready _now._

Makoto had just snuck a hand under Haru's shirt when they broke from kissing to breath a little. Haru gave him a heated look.

"Makoto. I want to do it."

Makoto stayed calm. This is what he had been waiting for.

"Are you sure? It's been about a month, but if you need more time-" Makoto was cut off by Haru's insistent lips laying claim to his own. After a full minute Haru pulled away from him and sat up only to place himself on top of Makoto. This position was new. It somehow made Makoto feel a bit less in control. Haru stared down at him, lips parted and eyes shining like he'd just heard the word 'pool'.

"I'm more than ready. I've been… practicing." Haru's face went positively pink. Makoto wondered what this practicing had been.

"How did you practice?" Makoto asked, hands traveling to Haru's thighs which were, to his annoyance, covered by long shorts.

"With my hands and… with a vibrator…" It seemed that it took all of Haruka's courage to say that. He bit his bottom lip and glanced to the side, not looking at Makoto. He must have thought it was embarrassing. Makoto on the other hand thought it was possibly the sexiest thing Haru had ever told him. He reached up and grabbed Haru's chin and turned his boyfriend's head so he could look into his eyes.

"You'll have to show me it sometime. But not tonight. Tonight you're all mine."

Haruka tore off his shirt like he was ready to jump into the water. Makoto watched him with hungry eyes. He'd never get tired of Haru's toned body no matter how many times he saw it. Kou always obsessed over triceps, but it was Haru's abs and slim hips that drove Makoto crazy. His hands almost made it to those hips but Haru batted them away. The man on top of him pulled his pants off in two quick moves. Makoto was impressed. Then again, Haru _was_ a pro at taking off his own clothes in record time.

Still fully clothed, Makoto felt a bit overdressed for the occasion but didn't do anything about it. He was far too busy watching the way Haru bent over him and reached into the nightstand next to the bed, the muscles of his back shifting and stretching as he dug around. Makoto couldn't resist and put his hands on that smooth back, kneading the long expansion he found.

Haruka found what he was looking for and sat back on Makoto, lubricant in hand. Makoto took one look at what Haru had gotten and knew that he was definitely ready. This was going better than he had predicted.

Makoto forced himself to take his hands off of Haru in order to get his own pants and underwear out of the way. His shirt he could care less about at the moment. He was already far too excited just from kissing Haru. As he was about to grab himself, Haru, who had moved off of him in favor of sitting next to him so Makoto could get his pants off, took Makoto's cock in both hands.

His breathing stopped for a moment as Makoto wondered if Haruka was going to try to suck him off. He didn't want to ask that of Haru right now, though. There would be a time for that in the future where Haru would be able to get lots of practice in.

Hands giving a few experimental tugs, Haruka gave Makoto a good look over. He seemed happy at what he saw. Makoto offered a small smile. It was becoming difficult to think straight with Haru's hands on him so he took Haru's hands into his own and moved them away. He kept a hold of them though and turned until he was kneeling, Haru below him. Makoto lent down until he rested his forehead against Haru's. Those deep eyes searched his.

Makoto put a quick kiss to Haru's silky lips before said in a low voice, "Haru-chan, I want to fuck you."

A spark seemed to go through Haruka at hearing that. Makoto let the warm hands he was holding go so he could slide his own down Haru's arms and up over his chest. He moved his head lower to nip across the pale neck he found. Haru let out a small noise when Makoto mouthed his collar bone. So he was sensitive here? He stored that information for future use.

Pulling away, Makoto checked to see if he had left any marks. Not that he really cared, but he was sure Haru would have a fit about it later if he did. There were only a few light pink ones that would fade within the night. Makoto picked up the forgotten lube and pushed it into Haru's hands.

"Get yourself ready. Show me how you do it so next time I can help," Makoto told Haru softly, not wanting to come off as too demanding but he knew Haru would do as he asked without hesitating.

And Haru didn't hesitate. He snapped the cap open and let his fingers become drenched with the slippery gel. His face told Makoto that he had done this many many times, but he was still a bit embarrassed by it. Makoto reluctantly moved off of Haru so he could have a better viewing angle. The site of Haru spreading his legs wide and fingering himself made Makoto's mouth water. He clenched his hands into fists so he wouldn't touch himself. He knew that if he did he would cum right away.

Haruka chewed his bottom lip as he worked his fingers in the same way he always did when he was alone. Makoto was finding it harder to breath as he watched Haru, who kept letting out loud breaths through his nose. His lip was starting to turn white from the pressure of his teeth. Finally, Makoto couldn't wait any longer. He picked up the lube bottle that was laying opened next to Haru's hip and coated himself thoroughly.

Makoto moved in between Haru's legs and took a hold of his thighs. Haru brought his hands to Makoto's shoulders and waited patently, eyes a bit cloudy. Makoto got into a comfortable position and gave Haru a kiss. He lined himself up before sinking in as slowly as he could manage. Haru broke from the kiss and let out a huff once Makoto was fully inside him.

"Makoto, don't be so gentle. You won't hurt me by being a little more rough."

Well, Makoto _was_ planning on going extra slow and careful since this was Haru's first time, but Haru obviously wanted him to step it up a notch. That could be arranged. Makoto brought his hips back before giving a hard thrust forward. The hands on his still clothed shoulders dug in with sharp nails as Haru arched his back, mouth falling open. Makoto grinned at him. So Haru did like it a bit rough.

"Haru, how big is that vibrator you have?"

Makoto didn't stop his thrusts to wait for Haru to answer. The heat was too good for him to stop. Haru looked a little lost at the question.

"What? I don't remember the specifics," he huffed out, voice going a bit shaky.

Makoto's smile widened and he picked up his pace. Haru arched further back and Makoto thought he looked just like a cat. A very sexy cat. He could totally see the invisible ears and tail on Haru and it was an arousing thought. Maybe Haru would dress up sometime just for him…

He was brought out of his fantasies by Haru letting out a moan. He looked down to find Haru jerking himself off in time with his thrusts and that was about it for Makoto.

"Haru… is it okay to cum inside…?"

Makoto was going out on a limb here and asking while he still had a chance to. Haruka buried his face into Makoto's neck, left hand coming up to hold Makoto closer.

"Do it," Haru whispered. The answer was almost lost in the sound of their heavy breathing but Makoto heard him. He came with a hard jerk of his hips, grunting out Haru's name. He didn't stop moving, though. Makoto's hand joined Haru's own and he helped him finish, cum falling onto his abs. Makoto slid down next to Haru, their lungs working to return to normal breathing.

Makoto let out a quick laugh. It had been beyond amazing and definitely worth the month wait. He rolled onto his side and rubbed his face against Haru's cheek. The smile wouldn't leave his face.

"You were prefect, Haru-chan." It wasn't an exaggeration either. Haru really was perfect. Perfect at swimming and perfect at being Makoto's lover. He heard Haru 'tsk'.

"I'm nowhere near perfect, but thanks."

"To me you are. Nothing you say will change my mind." He then just realized that he still had his shirt on, but it was much more wet than it had been. Makoto took it off and threw it to the floor put for wrapping his arms around Haru and pulling him closer.

"Are you always going to cuddle me after we have sex?" Haru asked. His voice told Makoto that he wasn't annoyed, just curious.

"If you want me to. I like having Haru-chan in my arms." Haru hummed in agreement.

Makoto was proud of himself for taking the chance and kissing Haru for the first time a month ago. Their relationship didn't feel any different at all after what had just happened. It felt more… alive. He was sure that if there were any future obstacles they would be able to overcome them with no trouble at all.

Haru snuggled closer to him and shut his eyes. Makoto followed suit. He wondered what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
